railwayseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilbert the Forest Engine
"My Name's Wilbert! I've come to help you guys out, and I looks like you need it!" "What Cheek!" "Oh I'm only joking, Mr Big Blue!" — Wilbert, Gordon and Wilbert again Wilbert the Forest Engine 'is the second special of Railway Season. It aired on Christmas Day to Boxing Day 2013 in cinemas, it was released on DVD on New Years Day 2014. Plot The engines on Sodor are all tired with the hard work and need some help, so the Fat Controller looks for another engine. Wilbert the tank engine is sent to Sodor to help out on Duck’s Branch Line after Donald and Douglas get too overworked. But after Percy collides with some porridge wagons, Wilbert is sent to Thomas’ Branch to help instead. Wilbert has a few mishaps, and tells a story of an engine, Sixteen who had a bigger mishap then he’d ever had, after he fell down a slope at the ironworks. Wilbert soon proves to be really useful, But when he has an accident with milk in his tank he fears being sent away. However, he proves to be really useful along Duck's Branch Line, and is sent back to the Dean Forest Railway after his loan is up. But when Sir Topham Hatt looks for a new engine, the only one he can find is an old steelworks engine, sent to a heritage railway. The engine, Sheffield comes and proves to be quite difficult. After an argument with Diesel, he reverses of a turntable, and into the same ditch Gordon fell into years ago. Sir Topham Hatt thinks he needs help to learn how the railway is run, and sends for Wilbert, who is pleased to come back to Sodor. But when Wilbert meets the new engine, he is sure he has seen him before. Wilbert is soon showing Sheffield how to work things, but Sheffield becomes jealous of the way how he handles coaches and trucks. Determined to get the better of Wilbert, Sheffield tries all sorts of tricks, only leading Wilbert to roll onto a collapsing bridge. Sheffield is tempted to leave Wilbert, when Wilbert realises that Sheffield is Sixteen. Sheffield suddenly goes all quiet, and realises that he’s been wrong and Wilbert was only trying to help him. Sheffield pulls Wilbert back to safety, and they two become firm friends. Then Wilbert and Sheffield stay on the Island of Sodor! Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Diesel *Wilbert *Sheffield *Skarloey *Bert *Bertie *Sir Topham Hatt ll *Mavis (does not speak) *Rex (does not speak) *The Mainland Diesel (does not speak) *Rheneas (does not speak) *Bill and Ben (Sheffield's Plan music video cameo) *Flying Scotsman (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Mike (cameo) The scrap engine that appears on The Mainland Diesel's flatbed is Barry, although he is not mentioned by name. He appears once when Duck and Wilbert double head the train, and again at the works in the song Sheffield's Plan. Locations *Ffarquar Bridge *Vicarstown Ditch *The Works *Ffarquar Sheds *Edward's Station *Kellsthorpe Station *Killdane Station *Sodor Dairy *Ffarquar Yards *Knapford Station *Henry's Tunnel *Elsbridge Station *Vicarstown Station *Vicarstown Bridge *Crovan's Gate Station *Callan Station *Little Western *Arlesdale Railway *The Lead Mines (mentioned) Songs *Wilbert the Forest Engine (end song) *Sheffield's Plan Trivia *This special takes place between Season 5 and Season 6. *This is the first special to be animated by Sir Handel Trainz 27 Productions. *This is the first special to feature CGI (animated by Trainz). *This is the first special narrated by SirHandel27. *This was aired in UK/US/AUS Cinemas during Christmas-Boxing Day 2013. *This film uses the intro music from Day of the Diesels. *In the Trailer, 16 says "Wow!" but doesn't in the film, it is currently unknown if it was an special scene made for the trailer or a deleted scene. Also, in the trailer, Sixteen is on his own, but in the actual special, Sixteen is pulling trucks. Goofs *Sirtophamhattfan7, London2012fan, Scwatch: No. 2 and Rockstar Engine Fan are missing as writers on the Back Cover of the DVD. *When Percy collides into the porridge wagons at Elsbridge, the buffers in the siding next to him are missing. *When Sixteen is being repaired, Tidmouth Works is overgrown with grass. *Thomas and Toby do not have lamps, although this error is fixed in Season 6. *In real life, Donald and Douglas wouldn't stop on the main line, As it would be dangerous if an engine was coming. *When James and Sheffield are talking at Elsbridge, the trucks that percy collided with can still be seen, even though they were cleared away. *The trucks Sheffield takes along the Little Western aren't Sudrian trucks. *Rusty and Daisy look different, as their CGI models are different to their original models. *Rusty is painted grey, but he should be orange, as he is only painted grey in the episode A Tale of Rusty, which comes after this special. *In the book when it is raining at Ffarquar Sheds Daisy is in the Carridge Shed, But in this film instead of Daisy the role is replaced by Mavis, But it is still raining at Ffarquar Sheds/Carridge Shed in the film at that bit. *Although it is CGI, close-up pictures of people are still from the model series. *In the title sequence, Sir Handel Trainz 27 Productions is mis-titled "Sir Handel 27 Productions". Music Videos Wilbert the Forest Engine: ''Music There is a engine mystery, Mystery, A strange thing in History, ''But only one thing 'can be done, The Sodor Engines mystery has just be.......g......un, Music Wilbert the Forest Engine, Avalanche Mystery, Wilbert the Forest Engine, Who is really the Accident Engine from History, Music Thomas, Percy, Toby and James Gordon, Henry, Duck, Edward and Wil........bert, Music Wilbert and Sheffield, Wilbert the Forest Engine! Sheffield's Plan: Music Sheffield use to be known as Sixteen, Shut up in hiss shed for Years and Years, over Nineteen, Music But for revenge, It's Sheffield's Plan, He thinks it wont end up like sand, Music The plan will just fail, As Sheffield has a plan he thinks will sail, Sheffield's Plan. Gallery File:WilberttheForestEngineOpening1.png File:WilberttheForestEngineOpening2.png File:WilberttheForestEngineOpening3.png File:WilberttheForestEngineOpening4.png File:WilberttheForestEngineOpening5.png File:WilberttheForestEngine2013Poster.png|Cinema Poster File:WilberttheForestEngineDVDCoverPrototype.jpg|Prototype DVD Cover File:GordonandSheffield.png File:WilberttheForestEngine1.jpg File:WilberttheForestEngine2.png|Percy colliding with wagons at Elsbridge File:WilberttheForestEngine3.png File:WilberttheForestEngine4.png File:WilberttheForestEngine5.png|Sheffield, Rheneas and Henry at Crovan's Gate Station File:WilberttheForestEngine6.png|Sheffield in a ditch File:WilberttheForestEngine7.png|Sixteen at the works after his accident File:WilberttheForestEngine8.png File:WilberttheForestEngine9.png|Sixteen taking a tumble File:WilberttheForestEngine10.png File:WilberttheForestEngine11.png|Wilbert, Duck, a Mainland Diesel and a scrap loco File:WilberttheForestEngine12.jpg File:WilberttheForestEngine13.jpg File:WilberttheForestEngine14.png|Sheffield waiting for Rusty to cross the main line File:WilberttheForestEngine15.png File:WilberttheForestEngine16.png|Edward and Wilbert at Kellsthorpe Station File:WilberttheForestEngine17.png|Wilbert on the Collapsed Ffarquhar bridge File:WilberttheForestEngine18.png File:WilberttheForestEngine19.png File:WilberttheForestEngine20.png File:WilberttheForestEngine21.png File:WilberttheForestEngine22.png File:WilberttheForestEngine23.png File:WilberttheForestEngine24.png Category:Specials Category:Vhs